Magic of Music
by geekrawker17
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy are complete opposites and total enemies but what if they shared a common passion? Would anything change? Do I suck at summaries? Answers to these questions and more! oo goodie. pg-13 for language
1. A really crappy day

A/N: lo all. well…. this is my first jimmy neutron fanfic. I have most of it written out… I just have to get it typed. which is happening in between halo 2 sessions…. o and if u were wondering, im making jimmy more of a geeky/anime fan/rocker kid than a nerdy one. o and about the bright eyes hoodie he wears, they are an awesome indie band. well please read/review

chapter 1

Jimmy Neutron sighed and smiled as he rolled over in bed. He loved sleeping in on the weekends, especially after a long night of html codes, Halo 2, guitar riffs, and anime. Goddard, his best companion and robotic dog, trotted into his bedroom.

"Good morning, Goddard," Jimmy yawned.

"Yes, it is a superb Monday morning," Goddard's screen displayed.

"Monday?!" Jimmy sat up and shouted. He looked over at the alarm clock on the stand beside his bed. The LED letters glowed 9:06.

"Shit! It's halfway through second period!" he shouted as he flew out of bed. He threw on his favorite hoodie, a Bright Eyes one he made himself, over his "1 4 1337," tee. He ran his hands through his shaggy hair and put on his glasses before grabbing his bookbag and running out to his car. He backed out of his driveway and sped down the street.

"Goddamn," he said to himself. "I may practically be a genius but I can't even keep the fuckin' days straight." He flew through the nearly empty streets at 50 mph. He had just made it past the Candy Bar when he heard a siren.

"Well this is great," he said to no one in particular. "I nearly get run over by some lunatic driver at least once and week and is there ever a cop? Never. The one day I'm speeding a little because I'm late to school, of course there's a cop. He slowed his car to a stop and the police car behind him did the same. He rolled down his window as the heavyset and balding police officer walked up to the driver's side door.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Jimmy asked as casually as he could. The policeman looked over the top of his sunglasses in annoyance.

"You were going over 50 in a 20 mile per hour zone," he said sternly and added sarcastically, "and in my book, that is a problem."

"Look, I'm sorry," Jimmy replied impatiently. "I over slept and I'm really in a hurry so could we maybe hurry this up a bit?"

"I don't think so," said the cop with growing anger. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to be a while." Jimmy leaned back in his seat and sighed. He jumped back up, however, when he was startled by a large white glob falling on his windshield. He glanced out his window and noticed a large flock of birds flying overhead.

'Really, God,' Jimmy thought. 'Do I really deserve all this?'

When he finally arrived at school, it was a few minutes before third period started. He ran up the stairs to avoid getting a detention for being late but tripped halfway up. He dropped his notebook and his papers flew all over the stairwell. The kids around him snickered as he gathered as many of the papers as he could. He trudged up the remaining stairs and kicked the trashcan at the top in frustration. It tipped over and its contents spilled across the hallway. One of the teachers in the hallway marched over to him irritably.

"Excuse me, young man," she said harshly, "I'm not in the mood for aggressive teenage boys abusing our school's trash cans so you are not going anywhere until you pick up all of this mess and throw it away again." Jimmy sighed and began to pick up the trash he had spread. He grimaced as he picked up a wad of used tissues with the tips of his fingers and tossed it into the can. It took him a good ten minutes to finish the nauseating task, and as he completed, the teacher who had scolded him previously approached him again and handed him a yellow slip of paper.

"What's this?" he asked reluctantly, for he knew perfectly well what she was handing him.

"It's your detention. See you at two-o-clock," she said with mock exuberance. He grudgingly took the slip and headed off to his history class. He slowly opened the door and quietly walked in, though he knew it was impossible to slip in to class unnoticed when he was arriving 15 minutes late.

"Ah, Mr. Neutron. So glad you could join us," said his young history teacher, Mr. Rupert, from the front of the room. "Do you have a pass for me?"

"No," Jimmy moaned. "I already have a detention though so could you cut me some slack?" He held the yellow slip of paper up to the man could see.

"Just this once," his teacher sighed, "Please take your seat. You've joined us just in time for the assignment of partners for your Cold War projects." The class groaned in unison but Mr. Rupert ignored them and proceeded to assign partners.

"Sheen, you'll be working with Libby on the effects of Sputnik on the American public." Jimmy zoned out until Mr. Rupert reached his name on his list.

"And Jimmy, you will be explaining Joe McCarthy's rise to power and his effect on America with Cindy."

"What?!" Jimmy snapped out of his daze and shouted at the teacher. "I really, REALLY can't work with Cindy."

"Yeah," Cindy piped in from across the room. "I totally can't work with Nerdtron." Jimmy glanced at the girl he was expected to work with. Her blond hair was flat ironed unnaturally straight and she was wearing a pair of stylish glasses. She was dressed in a tight red shirt, an ideal thrift store find, and a pair of brand name jeans. She was so annoyingly cute that it pissed Jimmy off.

"Well, you two are going to have to make it work," said Mr. Rupert with a slight smirk and finished the pairings. Jimmy slouched down in his seat bitterly.

'You really do have a sick sense of humor, God,' he thought.

end

a/n: ok please read/review. ill try to get ch 2 up asap. yalls friend, xani


	2. Something in common?

A/N: sorry I didn't update this sooner… ive just had a lot going on lately… (ie: getting grounded, getting sick, getting depressed from so much house confinement…) but I promise nvr to let it happen again. o and to the one person: it did say 1 4M 1337, just 2 carrot things instead of the 'm' but fanfiction took the liberty of editing them out for me… ok well READ AND REVIEW… or I wont keep this story going

p.s. PLEASE READ (AND COMPLAIN IF U FEEL THE NEED) ok well cuz this story is about music, I need to put some songs in so I will keep the references to ones im sure most people have heard and if its more obscure, ill include an explination but I wont include song lyrics except when necessary cuz those are annoying but please don't skip over them!!!

chapter 2

Jimmy's room was his haven, his refuge, his sanctuary. It was the only place he could truly feel at home, excluding his lab which had too great a solid and controlled feel to achieve the tranquility Jimmy sought. In his past, Jimmy had attained his happiness by reaching conclusions about the physical world around him, analyzing his surroundings, and creating new ways to control material objects to benefit him. Lately, however, Jimmy desired a more spiritual approach to life, being content with simply feeling happy rather than always searching for something bigger and better. It was in his room, that he could achieve this.

His room was a reflection of his personality. It was slightly cluttered, but still maneuverable. Various anime and gaming magazines were scattered about, a large stack on his desk between his computer he built and a small TV and an Xbox. His walls were covered with posters and magazine pages of his favorite bands. Posters of Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, the Doors and the Jimi Hendrix Experience were intermingled with posters of Bright Eyes, Cake, A Perfect Circle, Interpol and Coldplay. In the middle of his room was a queen sized bed with a plaid blanket haphazardly tossed over the dark green sheets. It was this bed that Jimmy desired more than anything else as he came home from school.

He opened the door to his bedroom, dropped his stuff near his desk, and collapsed on the bed with a sigh. His day had gotten progressively worse after history class. He left his book report that counted for 25 of his semester grade at home, stepped in a puddle of Leo "Always Sick Kid" Starkley's puke and managed to slip and fall into the half digested pop-tarts, forgot to bring money for lunch, somehow both Sheen and Carl were home sick, and this was all before noon. Jimmy didn't have to worry about any of that now, though. He was finally home and could let Jim Morrison sing out all of his worries. He put a The Doors album in his stereo and made himself comfortable. For the first time today he could finally rela—

"Ok Neutron, lets get started!" Cindy Vortex pushed the door of his room open and barged in.

"Woah Vortex!" Jimmy shouted startled. He glanced around the room to make sure he didn't leave any dirty boxers or something equally embarrassing lying out. After he was sure his room was fit to be seen, he met her icy gaze. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I told you," she began as she laid her books down on his desk chair, "After history class I told you I would be here right after school to get started. Now, lets get started! I have an A in his class, Neutron and I'm not going to let you ruin that."

"Hold on a second," said Jimmy standing up. "You can't just barge in! I haven't even gotten a chance to shower yet. I fell in a puddle of Always Sick Kid's puke today!"

"Oh, wow," said Cindy with a grimace. "I better let you take care of that then. But hurry up! I'll just get started." She pushed his magazines aside to make room for her study materials.

"Wait!" said Jimmy, rushing to her side to save his beloved belongings from falling to their dusty doom behind the desk. He whipped out a comic book from the middle of the stack and waved it in her face.

"Do you see what you nearly pushed off the desk? This is a mint condition…" he began sounding rather exasperated but Cindy interrupted.

"Listen. I don't care, but you should really go take care of that shower issue because you're really starting to stink and Always Sick Kid might be contagious. I have perfect attendance and I'm not going to let you screw that up either. Just hurry up already." She sat down at his desk and took out a notebook.

"And just leave you here? In my room? Alone?" said a very frustrated Jimmy.

"Well duh, Neutron. But don't worry because I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Jimmy sighed and let himself give in.

"Fine Vortex but if you touch anything I'll personally hunt you down, gut you and…"

"Just go on already!" she shouted at him as he turned and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Jimmy reentered his room, Cindy was lounging on his bed with a large reference book.

"You changed my cd," he noticed immediately.

"Yeah, sorry," she said without looking up. "I wasn't really feeling Jim Morrison's sad excuse for poetry put to a sad excuse for music at the moment. Zeppelin, on the other hand, now I'm totally feeling them."

"How can you not like the Doors? Wait, you like Led Zeppelin?" asked Jimmy confused. He didn't know which one should shock him more. That someone was capable of not falling in love with the Doors or that Cindy actually liked a band he did.

"I just think they were only popular because of hype never substance. And yes, they rock," she answered, never looking up. Jimmy sat down at the foot of his bed and looked at her.

"Wow. I never pictured you to be a Zeppelin fan,"

"Yeah," she said, briefly looking over the top of her book. "I love the amount of emotion they put into their music." She put the book down and crossed her legs Indian-style. "Its like I can absorb their energy when I listen to it. It makes me feel… so alive," Cindy sighed and leaded back against the headboard. Jimmy couldn't believe what he was hearing. The poetic words that were streaming out of his rival's mouth were unbelievably similar to the private thoughts he had about music.

"I never thought I would be saying this to you but I know exactly how you feel," Jimmy told her. "Music is my life force, my asylum, the air that I breathe…" he said quietly. His brain screamed at him in protest. He was sharing his most personal thoughts with the person he hated most. He leaned on the headboard beside her. They sat in silence as the songs they listened to told of the hopes and fears they both shared. Songs that showed they weren't as different as they previously believed. Jimmy looked over at Cindy. He had never viewed her as anything other than his enemy but what he saw now was something completely different. She was leaned back, eyes closed, and breathing slowly and deeply. Her blond hair lay gently on her delicate face. His stomach turned as he realized how close they were seated. He took a deep breath and sighed. She opened her eyes and turned to him.

"What?" she asked with a yawn.

"Nothing," he said shaking off the delicate feeling that had previously possessed him. "So, what other kinds of music do you like?" he asked to change the subject as he scooted towards the foot of the bed

"I like a lot of stuff," she said sitting up strait. "Lately I've been listening to a lot of emo and screamo kind of stuff. Atreyu is awesome. So is Underoath, they're one of my favorites."

"How can you listen to that crap?" Jimmy asked with disgust. "That hardly counts as music!"

"I really like it," Cindy answered slightly irritated. She stood up off the bed and walked towards desk.

"Hey," she said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he answered turning in her direction.

"You play guitar?" she asked, motioning to an electric and an acoustic guitar, both leaning against the desk.

"Oh yeah, I do," he said uncomfortably. His guitar was his greatest passion, he didn't like to share his playing.

"That's awesome!" she said with a smile. "Do you think you could play for me?"

"I don't think so," he said awkwardly. "It's really personal."

"You know Neutron, you can be so weird," she said angrily. "I have to go. And have some research done by tomorrow. We wasted so much time today!" With that, Cindy gathered her things and stormed out the door.

"Jeez, Goddard," Jimmy said to the robotic dog that trotted into his room. "She gets set off really easily. Man, I really need to work off some stress. I'll be in the lab, boy."

end.

A/N: READ AND REVIEW!!! should I keep goings?


End file.
